No mires atras
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: No debo mirar atrás. Por que si miro atrás se que desaparecerás y no quiero que lo ultimo que recuerde sea tus ultimas palabras. Zoro x Robin.


**No mires atrás:**

 **Pov de zoro.**

Son las cuatro de la noche. No hay nadie en la cubierta del Sunny, solo la oscuridad y las estrellas que brillan esta noche con más fuerza que nunca. El silencio me acompaña, al igual que una botella de Sake en mi mano derecha.

Me apoyo en la barandilla contemplando el oleaje relajante, el sonido hermoso de las olas al romperse en el casco del Sunny, mi reflejo en el agua oscura siendo iluminada levemente por la enorme luna, que nos guiaba a nuestra próxima aventura y la fría brisa chocar en mi rostro.

De la nada, sentí unos pasos acercándose a mí. Eran ligueros, casi silenciosos, firmes indicándome un objetivo.

Los reconocí inmediatamente, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esos pasos. Era la única persona que me ponía nervioso en menos de un segundo y después de tanto tiempo junto a ella, la densidad de mis nerviosos eran igual que el primer día. Nunca cambiara.

Bebo un trago de mi botella, avisándola de que sé que esta oculta en la oscuridad. No quería verla ahora mismo y menos apestando alcohol.

Tu leve sonrisa resonó por todos los rincones del barco hasta llegar a mis oídos.

-Buenas noches. – te acercaste y te colocaste a mi lado, seguramente sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojas por el frio. Yo te ignoraba. –Hace una noche preciosa. – si lo es, y es eso que me pone de los nervios.

Bebí otro trago ignorándote completamente, mientras tu querías romper el hielo, el hielo que puse entre nosotros desde el primer día que te conocí.

Sonreíste por mi comportamiento infantil. Yo no quería ni mirarte, porque si no volvería el dolor. Mis manos temblaban por cada palabras que salía de tus labios que tantas ganas quería probar y con ese tono de voz tan dulce que siempre presumías.

Iba a estallar la botella de Sake entre mi mano para mantener la compostura, pero cada vez la mandaba a la mierda. Siempre he sido un hombre que ha sabido controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, pero con ella… era todo distinto.

Me abrazaste sorprendiéndome cuando sentí tu calidez. Posaste tus labios en mi mejilla derecha demostrándome el cariño y amor que me expresabas siempre con tus ojos azules, tu cuerpo delgado, tu hermosa sonrisa, tus palabras acertada… te apartaste levemente de mí, sin soltarme y me susurraste algo en el oído. Solo lo escuche yo.

Una brisa fue el corte para dejar de sentirte cerca de mí. Me cubrí los ojos con mi mano y en ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos, me mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, intentando retener mis llantos y mi gemido de tristeza.

Por qué tuviste que morir y por qué cada ver que te siento cerca no debo mirar hacia atrás…por qué sé que desaparecerás. Y temo olvidar tus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, tu melena oscura como el cielo de esta noche, tus gestos severos pero a la vez coquetos, tu sonrisa que brillaba más que cualquier estrella del universo… porque moriste una noche como esta. Por qué te fuiste de mi lado. Por qué te sacrificaste por mí… te podría reprochar muchas cosas… pero qué más da.

Porque mi pesadilla había empezado y nunca se terminara, pero no quería que mi temor se cumpliera.

No quiero olvidarte Robin

Por eso nunca debía mirar atrás porque si no desaparecieras…

Y eso lo que más temo.

Que lo único que recordara de ti fuera las últimas palabras y que hace unos segundos me susurraste al oido:

-Te amo, Espadachín…

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Siento mucho no está activa estos días, pero prometo que cuando termine los exámenes y los trabajosos daré un montón de fic y seguiré con mis otros fic largos. Solo os pido paciencia por favor. El curso es muy duro y dentro de poco empezare las prácticas. Y eso ya sabéis lo que significa.**_

 _ **Si chavales un dolor de cabeza para sara. Bueno espero volver pronto aquí para dar un poco de guerra como siempre. Aunque el cuerpo me pedía que hiciera una cosa como esta, por el simple hecho de que estaba en clase aburrida como siempre y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer esto. Espero que me mandéis vuestros comentarios sinceros.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_


End file.
